


The Snow Angel is Cracked

by NezzKind



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Sexual Humor, White Rose - Freeform, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezzKind/pseuds/NezzKind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is practicing Summons with Winter.</p><p>Short comic/story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Angel is Cracked

** The Snow Angel is Cracked **

_Written by Nezz_

After a morning of intense love making, Ruby and Weiss lay exhausted on their made more unstable, bunk beds.

“I win,” Weiss snickered.

“Ugh…fine,” Ruby groaned. “I guess if you can’t beat me in the class matches, you could always beat me in bed♪”

“Hmmm...!!”

(In the class match ladder, Ruby led Weiss by two wins.)

As they both lay in bed for a while, Weiss’s scroll began ringing. The alarm told her she needed to get ready to meet with Winter soon. The girl thought about the things they would talk about as she got dressed.

Suddenly, Weiss thought about the subject of Summoning coming up, and frowned at the idea.

“Something wrong?” Ruby asked.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. See you later.”

“Okay. Love you~♥” Ruby said as she blew a kiss.

*SLAM!*

The door made a loud close shut. Weiss was blushing hard on the other side of it.

 

\---

 

_(Weiss and Winter practice Summoning)_

_ _

Suddenly, a strange thought came to mind, while Weiss was concentrating. Her mind went back to this morning and a talk she had with Ruby.

_I guess if you can’t beat me in the class matches, you could always beat me in bed_ _♪_

_In bed…._

_In bed……._

_In bed…………_

_ _

Winter turned slowly to her younger sister.

“Weiss?”

“Yes?!” Weiss responded in panic.

“Is that….your leader?”

“Yes…!”

“Why is she naked?”

“Yes…!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was not in the right state of mind when I wrote and drew this.


End file.
